Over
by beccHaDOUKEN
Summary: "But it's never over, nothing is truly ever over or finished or gone. There is always something that remains, a fragment that will never vanish."


**Over**

**…**

_This is a little something that I wrote years ago but never got round to sorting it out, I apologise for any spelling errors or fictional errors, I havn't played the game in years, thank you_

_..._

The others can't believe its over, but I know it's far from over. Malak's gone and the galaxy is saved, for now. But it's never over, nothing is truly ever over or finished or gone. There is always something that remains, a fragment that will never vanish.

We celebrated last night of our victory on a planet with a name I can't remember, safe to say most of us were slightly drunk when we arrived. Ironic isn't it? How people celebrate their survival by intoxicating their body and placing themselves at risk. Perhaps I'm looking to far into it, I should be given the crew a break, after all they did follow me to hell and back and I owe that a gratitude that I can never comprehend, the deserve whatever joy they can find.

The party lasted throughout the night as we all slept (or passed out) within the planet, most of us managed to make it to an bed and breakfast while others drank themselves under the table. Despite the time I spent with them last time I could never allow myself to relax, I grow envious of how everyone else managed to switch off and enjoy the company of one another (and the company of several pints and a few shots)

I didn't drink last night, I couldn't. I knew I was needed away from here, away from this galaxy, away from everyone I loved which is precisely why I sneaked off last night. As soon as my crew began to cheer on Jolee has he stood on the table and began to dance in a slight cringe- worthy manor I knew it was my time to go. So I slipped out headed to the Ebon Hawk, punched in some coordinates and headed off knowing ill never see any of them again, but before I headed out for the unknown regions I had to make one last stop on my home planet.

The planet could be seen from orbit and looked like a green marble amidst a galaxy of basket balls, unique, small but undeniably beautiful. It was partially empty, a farming planet filled with waves of soft hills and dirt. The greenery was lush but the place was bare and quiet with an all too familiar feeling. I picked my spot of hillside and lay myself down under a tree as I let my mind wonder. The others would be waking up now finding deathly hangover and that their leader Revan is gone without explanation or a trace, coward is an understatement or how I'm feeling right now.

I try and forget about them, I try and forget about Carth...no I can't forget about him, just the thought of him waking up confused, alone and hurt is too much to bear. I need to focus on the present.

I almost forgot what it felt like to feel the heat of the suns rays radiate against the pale untouched skin at the back of my neck or the sudden rush of wind as it races through your hair at uncontrollable speed and then slowly begins tame as it loses it momentum to birth a breeze. But more importantly I almost forgot feels like to know you are at peace with yourself and your own decisions.

Smiling softly I realised that we all knew this was coming, I had to go and they had to understand, but that doesn't make it any easier. I loved them all, even the droids. They were the family I never head, protecting one another and sticking together threw thick and thin but now it's over and we all go our separate ways, only I know it's not over.

Standing up to glare at the sun once more I decided to head back to the ship and head out into the beyond, I can't bring those I love but that doesn't mean that love doesn't remain. There's that one love is particular that I've never felt before, I remember his calm brown eyes and his strong defiant glare. He has his strong square facial structure and jawline with a mass of thick auburn hair covering his head. His smile making me weak at the knees and his kiss driving me to the bink of insanity begging for more.

Carth the man I love showing me the universe through different eyes.

With an unknown destination and a heavy heart I settle myself down in the pilots' seat with a warming feeling knowing I'll see him again because I know he'll wait for me. A long time from now we'll meet again whether it be in this life or the next, the force works in strange ways but we were brought together with the intention of knowing we'll be apart.

We'll never know how the events are played out but there's one thing in the galaxy that I'm certain of and that is the love between me and Carth is, was and will never over.

...


End file.
